Switched Forever
by Perfect Pirate Captain
Summary: Jack is on the pearl, Elizabeth is in Port Royal. One stormy night they get switched and are now stuck in each others body. When they find out there is no way to change back they are forced to live as each other, forever.
1. A Silent Prayer

Switched forever

Summary: Jack is on the pearl, Elizabeth is in Port Royal. One stormy night they get switched and are now stuck in each others body. Together they go to Tia demanding to be changed, unfortunately for them there is no way back. Now read as they live as each other. Can they handle it now. Elizabeth goes to the pearl and Jack is in Port Royal. What happens when they meet again can they find a way to change back?

I know this switching body story thing has been done before and i should be working on my other stories at the moment, but i had a sudden burst of inspiration, and well you can guess what happened next. Please read and review. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Disney owns potc and its characters

Chapter One

The young and unmistakably beautiful Elizabeth Swann, daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann slowly rose out of her chair. After sitting for what seemed like hours in the same chair listening to the constant droning of one of her many suitors she was bored to tears and had no clue what on earth he was talking about.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after her return to Port Royal, after saving Jack from the locker. Will had left saying he was going to fufil his promise to his father, and that was that. She waited days, they soon turned into weeks and eventually months. Her father waited paciently throught the time holding of various requests for her hand in marriage and the constant suitors who apperared at their door.

However after 3 months, Elizabeth finally realised that he wasn't coming back for sometime, he could be dead for all she knew. Seeing things in this new light she began to lose hope, spending most of her time sitting on the beach or staring out of her window. She stopped smiling, her hair no longer radiant and alas her eyes no longer sparkled and were bright.

The suitors poured in and Governor Swann made no attempt to stop them, he believed they would be a good thing for her maybe take her mind off "what's his face...William, that was it". Yes it did take her mind off of William and filled her time, but she was truely not happy, and it was clearly marked all over her.

Yet the suitors all seemed to fail to notice, more interested in her overall beauty which had not dimished. She was a prize to them, something to drape over the arm of their quality tailored suits, and to be the mother of their children.

She reluctantly wore corsets everyday, made sure her hair was fixed and did her best to pay attention on everything. She wanted her father to be happy, he seemed to have nothing left other than her. She couldn't help but notice with each passing day he seemed weaker as if sickness was over coming him. Just like with each day she lost her spark and was slowly losing her personality.

No one in the large town of Port Royal seemed to notice what was becoming over the Swann family, and no one seemed to care for that matter. They just believed that the Governor was rather tired and worn out from dealing with everything going on with his daughter, and she was clearly missing her mother and her fiance. That was it nothing more, what more could it be its not like they were dying or anything.

The town's people were right they didn't appear to be dying and they weren't physically dying. However they were dying emotionly, Elizabeth was losing everything she once loved, the sea, freedom, her witty tongue, her beautiful smile, everything. She was becoming more like everyone wanted her to be a perfect governor's daughter, the exact opposite of who she truely was.

Her father was dying watching his daughter change which each passing day, and it killed him to think he was one of the reasons she was becoming like this. He had failed her just like her mother and with each day she was slowly slipping further and further away and there was nothing he could do about it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She rose from her chair quickly exusing her self and walked toward the stairs. With each step she climbed she felt more and more tired, the day catching up on her. She entered her room threw off the blasted corset, kicking it under her bed. Throwing the midnight dress she had spent the entire day in, in a heap in the corner. The maid would surely pick it up the next morning. Now standing in her white chamise she walked toward the window in the dark, now candels burned in her room.  
The only light coming in the form of the moon lighting up her room.

She flung the window open stepping onto the stone balcony releasing her hair from its tight yet elegant style with each passing step. She held the side of the balcony tightly as if it would slowly crumble away from directly underneath her,  
taking away the only place she now truely felt her self.

She looked down at the beach, watching the silent waves move up and down ever so softly. Washing the sand and scattering the various beach shells in all different directions. She could smell the sweet smell of the ocean, she could hear the waves and she could almost feel the spray of the sea on her face as she closed her eyes.

A loud knock broke her peaceful moment, she called back.

"Come in" she shouted.

The door opened slightly and the figure of her father slowly made its way into her room.

"Elizabeth?"

"I'm out here"

He headed toward the window, stepping carefully onto the large stone balcony, where she now sat on the ledge.

"Elizabeth, you know it is unorthodox for you to be out here at this hour, and in your nightclothes nethertheless" he scolded her.

"I know father, but i couldn't resist it was... calling to me" she told him truthfully.

"What was?"

"Nothing, it doesnt matter. May i equire as to why you wished to speak to me, and at this hour?" she said quickly dropping the subject knowing full well he wouldn't understand.

"I wanted to inform you that a Lord Cunningworth requested a meeting with you tommorow" he informed her. She wasn't listening to him instead her gaze transfixed on the sea watching a merchant ship dock in the port.

"Elizabeth!" he exclaimed snapping her out of her daze.

"Oh yes, what were you saying?"

"A walk with Lord Cunningworth tommorow"

"Yes of course" she replied polietly while slightly rolling her eyes.

"Good i shall inform him immediantly, now off to bed. You need to be up by 7 tommorow" he told her heading back toward her room.

She nodded and bid him a good night watching as he left her room. Now that he was finally gone, she released everything she had been holding in all day. Tears rolled down her cheek as she sobbed her eyes turned red and became swollen.

She stopped suddenly and then did something she hadn't done since the day her mother died, she prayed.

She didn't quite know what suddenly inspired her to pray she just felt the need to pray.

She closed her eyes and silently whispered.

"Please if you are there, i need some help, i.ii.i can't do this any more, the sea calls to me everyday. i find it hard to resist i want to be out there again with no one stopping me and telling me to act lady like. i want to be free, like.. like.

...Captain Jack Sparrow" she finished.

Now happy she wiped her eyes again before heading back into her room and falling on her bed exhausted from the events of the day. 


	2. A Stormy Night

Switched Forever

I'd like to say thanks to the following people before i start : Jack's 1st mate, Ditte3, and DemonicSymphony

You guys are great, sorry last chapter was a bit short but i had to write it quickly. So moving on here is the next chapter.  
Enjoy, dont forget to read and review, comments and feedback is fantastic.

Chapter Two

The moon shone on a single ship sailing smoothly on the spanish main, a calm breeze blowing through the air causing the proud jolly rogger to blow freely. The light hit the side of the ship illuminating the ship's name written in gold bold lettering.

The Black Pearl

Standing proudly on the deck of the ship, stood a lone man he stood by the helm of his ship firmly grasping the wheel. He was staring up at the sky his eyes closed as if he was listening to something other than the waves as they hit the side of the ship. Captain Jack Sparrow stood on deck he could sense a storm was coming he could feel it, and the wind was proving his theory correct. His crew were currently either asleep or drinking all the rumall having fun while he stood alone on deck.  
It wasnt like he minded he enjoyed being alone sometimes as long as he had his ship, and the sea what more was there?

Lighting thunder above causing him to look up, the storm was brewing and coming quicker than he would have anticipated.  
That however could not be changed without another moment to waste he began shouting for his crew.

"Get up here ye landluberds a storms a brewing" he called his voice ringing out throught the ship. Quickly dozens of footsteps began making their way on deck all suddenly sober the news of a storm had snapped them out of their drunken faze.

Within an hour the waves began to rise and dark clouds had suddenly appeared, lightening sounded and the black clouds dominated the once clear sky. The rain poured on deck soaking the hardworking captain and his crew, the waves rose high enough that they began sweeping on deck. The crew each grabbed near by ropes holding on for dear life as the ship rocked violently sending the odd poor unsuspecting crew member over board and into the cruel dark waters.

Jack remained at the wheel holding on tightly trying to ignore the cries from his crew has a few of them lost their footing and their grip on the ship. He had been through many storms in his life time but he had never seen anything quite like this it was if the sea was almost testing him, it seemed angry at something or someone.

A short yet older man man his way over to his captain careful not to slip on his way, he grip the rail next to the wheel before adressing his captain.

"Captain, im not sure if the crew can take more of this, we already lost 'bout half the crew and the storm doesnt seem te be ending soon" he shouted.

Jack merely nodded his mind trying to figure out what was the next plan of action.

Another slightly larger wave swept on deck knocking about another 5 crew members over board, their cries soon drowned out by the roar of the sea as it claimed their lives.

"Ye and the crew go below deck i can handle it from here" he finally decided.

The first mate looked at the captain confused.

"Ye sure? I mean we can hang on a bit longer"

"No go" he told the first mate firmly.

Without wasting another second the man ran towards where the remaining crew were hanging on to their lives. He grabbed the mast before calling out to the crew.

"Captain says we can go below till the storm is over" he shouted.

Even over the roar of the sea the crew all seemed to understand and quickly ran to the stairs avoiding the few stray objects that lay scattered on deck, and the waves as they swept under their feet.

Jack looked around not a single man remained on deck, he sighed he had done the right thing that was for sure.

"Damn" he muttered aloud.

"What is with me and doing the right thing!" he cursed himself quietly.

His hands were becoming slipery and he was beginging to lose his grip, he wasnt sure how much longer he would be able to hold on till he lost control. Determined however not to give up for risk of losing his ship he gripped the wheel tighter and continued staring out ahead hoping for the slight glipse of a clear sky upahead.

This went on for another four hours and Jack was becoming very tired, he had lost grip of the wheel man times causing them to change course, but thankfull grabbed the wheel in time. The sea was becoming far more calm and the sky was beginging to clear up, the end of the storm was coming.

A loud splash could be heard from the side of the ship, yet he saw nothing fall. Curious he tied the wheel in place and made his way toawrd it. The sea was now very calm not a wave in sight. The sky was blue showing no evidence of what had occured not so long ago. He looked over the side of the ship gripping the rail tightly. Nothing but the sea was below him. He scratched his head confused letting go of the rail.

He was just about to retire to his cabin when a freak wave appeared from the side of the ship where he was standing not so long ago. It rose quickly and swept on to the ship, catching the captain off guard and sending his flying across his ship.  
He slipped and fell to the ground hitting his head on to the oposite side of the ship. He fell unconcious within seconds. 


	3. Where am I?

Switched Forever 

Authors note: Ok well this is chapter three, and before i start i'd like to say thank you to a few people. Virinnia's Hope, DemonicSymphony, ThunderBenderPrincess, Jack's 1st Mate, and Ditte3.

Jack's 1st mate: When i read that about the oreo i was in hysterics!!

Virinnia's Hope: Oh cool, i'll check it out soon

Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC

Chapter 3 - Where am I?

A lone figure lay in the center of the bed surrounded by warm sheets and blankets. Her lovely brown hair lay tangled on the soft white pillow surrounding her beautiful face. Her chest rising slowly as she slept, she was appeared to be so peaceful, however the person trapped inside was about to get a rather rude awakening.

A loud knock echoed in the bedroom of the mansion, located on the top of the tallest hills in the prestine town of Port Royal. Outside the door stood Governor Swann, father of the young Elizabeth Swann, he wore a finely tailored suit and was trying to awaken what he thought to be his sleeping daughter.

"Elizabeth, it is time to get up" he called.

The figure laying in the bed sat up slowly rubbing their eyes, rather annoyed at been woken up at such an hour.

"Who the bloody hell would dare wake me up at this hour" Elizabeth, or rather Jack muttered.

"Elizabeth did you say something?"

"Why on earth do they keep on calling Elizabeth" he wondered, as he climbed out of bed ajusting slowly to his new surroundings.

Jack walked to the dresser which had a fairly large mirror attached to it, he glanced at the mirror for a fleeting second. The person starring back at him was not his usual self, in fact it seemed like Elizabeth.

Suddenly wide awake Jack jumped back wards not realising the bed was directly behind him, he hit it rather painfully and landed softly on the matress clutching his now red foot.

"Bloody hell, I'm in bloody Elizabeth bloody Swann's body" he said aloud. The voice he heard was definately not his, the long slightly tangled hair that rested on his shoulders was definately not his.

He looked around his surroundings hoping to be somewhere near his ship, he walked straight for the window hoping that he wasnt where he thought he was.

"Elizabeth! I'm getting rather impatient" the voice called again.

Jack turned to the door still standing by the unopened window.

"I'm up I'll be ready soon" he replied hoping that he would be convincing.

"Alright but hurry, Lord Cunningworth is going to be here any minute, and i expect you to be ready within the next 10 minutes. "Mary should be coming with your dress to come and help you" he continued.

"Okay" he called back before turning to the window.

He threw open the curtains and regretbly he was where he had hoped he wasn't, he was in Port Royal and his ship. The black pearl was no where in sight.

He sighed rather loudly before sinking to the ground his mind racing desperately trying to find some sort of explaination.

"How on earth did i end up here, and in 'er body, where is my ship, who is bloody Lord Cunningworth, and if i am here where is Elizabeth and my body??" he thought.

"Miss, you shouldn't sit on the floor like that it is very unlady like" a shrill voice interupted his thoughts.

He looked up to find a rather old woman around fifty wearing a maid's uniform and clutching a rather small cream colored corset.

Jack slowly rose from the ground and walked toward the lady eyeing the dress curiously. Before he could say anything Mary grabbed his wrist and dragged him behind the large fold out in the corner. Her nails were long and very sharp, dug so painfully into him. It didnt even cross his mind to try and escape.

Now standing behind the fold out with Mary directly behind him, all Jack could do was think and hope that this was all a dream, a rather life like dream, more like a nightmare at that, a really bad one.

"Miss can you take off that night bodice you're wearing" Mary asked.

Jack nodded, and began to untie the front of the bodice. His fingers were long and rather nimbly which made it easier.

Jack turned and faced the window making sure that he wasn't looking, no matter how hard it was. Who knows what Elizabeth would do if she found he had been starring at her chest without permission. Thought come to think of it how would she ever find out. Without ever realising the bodice was removed and before he could make up his mind, Mary threw another slightly more suitible bodice over him. Followed by a corset which was currently untied.

"I don't know why women complain about these things they're not uncomfortable I mean they are...GASP" he started off unaware it was untied, but soon got another rather rude awakening as Mary grabbed the strings and pulled rather harshly.

Jack took a deep breath only for Mary to use that advantage and pull it tighter.

"Er Mary can you untie it ever so slightly" Jack pleaded.

"Sorry Miss, you have to be looking your best for Lord Cunningworth"

Jack grabbed his newly found chest, naturally his breath very short and he was finding it difficult to talk without gasping.

"No wonder she fell off the bloody cliff" he muttered.

"Miss can you lift up your arms"

Without thinking Jack did so, allowing her to pull the cream colored dress over his head finishing the dressing part.

"Glad that is over" he thought "Now all thats left is to survive that bloody whatisface, find mi own body, get Tia Dalma to do her voodoo and voila i can go back te me ship" he told himself.

"Miss come on now we have to fix your hair, I do believe when we get those awful knots out of your hair and add some hair pins you will look truely breath taking" Mary said once again grabbing Jack's arm her nails digging into his skin, dragging him from behind the large fold out rather forcefully.

She took Jack and practically threw him on the chair located in front of the dresser and mirror. Before Jack had a chance to ever speak a large brush was being pulled throughout Elizabeth's tangled hair which unfortunately for him was very painful.

"OW!!!" he exclaimed trying to leap off the chair only to be restrained by Mary.

He was beginging to dislike the woman even after spending a such a short time with her.

"Almost got these dreaded knots out"

After several more complains, two broken brushes due to Jack's protesting and figeting, she had finally gotten the knots out and the hair now flowed neatly.

"Now just have to fix it" Mary told him.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" he almost shouted but he knew that would blow his cover and he would probably get shipped off to England and some finishing school and then he would never get his body back.

"Now for the pins" she continued pulling out a small box containing about one hundred different sized hair pins.

She grabbed a load of hair and began poking and prodding the pins into their position. After the first one went in Jack couldn't help but give a slight scream as she poked rather hard into the side of his head.

"Can you be a tad more careful" he asked rather calm and polietly when inside he was like a bomb ready to explode. If he wasn't in the state he was in he would have killed her right then and there.

This continued for what seemed like forever, when finally he was deemed ready. It seemed it had taken all day and he was about ready to climb back in bed and fall asleep.

To his liking Mary disappeared shortly after allowing Jack to admire himself or rather Elizabeth's body in the mirror.

The sight was like Mary had said truely breath taking, the dress showed off Elizabeth's figure, the hair looked beautiful and gave her that mature look. It was enough to make him gape like a dead fish.

"Elizabeth are you ready Lord Cunningworth is here" Governor Swann called from outside the bedroom door.

"Yes" Jack replied.

The door opened slightly and a rather tired looking Governor Swann.

"You look beautiful" he told Jack.

Jack nodded. "OF COURSE I DO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I JUST WENT THROUGH" he thought.

"Come on Lord Cunningworth is very eager to meet you"

"I'm sure" he muttered before heading toward the door and following Governor Swann.

"It was going to be a long day, a very long day" he thought, and little did he know he was correct.


	4. I'm a man, well isnt that wonderful

Switched Forever

A/n: Sorry I have taken so long, its harder to write Elizabeth's P.O.V. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!!

Chapter Four : I'm a man, well isn't that wonderful

As the morning sunlight poured in through the dusty cabin window, a figure lay tangled amongst the sheets. The faint trace of dry blood stained the filthy pillow sheet for which he lay his head, his black dread locked hair laid surrounding his face. His faded red bandanna which once was a deep blood red color, lay hidden beneath a dirty bandage.

As his smudged with dirt face and his torn and ripped clothes gave the impression that this was not a man of high stature. The fact that he or should I say she was only adds to the irony. Irony in the fact that a woman who once loathed the mien of the man she now was, was currently trapped in his very body.

Was it fate? Perhaps magic that brought this changed upon the pair? The fact that she had wished the previous night to be just like him, and how here she lay as him. Was it just a simple coincidence that the very star she had wished upon was the very one that was guiding him in the night through that murderous storm which had almost claimed his very life.

What ever it was that had brought this strange change upon the two of them, would less then likely be the same one to switch them back. Yes, they were stuck and although one of them was quite enjoying the new change and hadn't taken it too harshly the same could not be said for his counter part.

There she or should i say he lay amongst the black sheets, asleep due to exhaustion and the impact on his forehead when it collided with the side of his ship. A faint knocking upon the door and a gruff voice woke the body of the pirate captain along with the governor's daughter who lay inside.

"Captain? Ye up yet?" the man waited patiently outside the oak door leading to the cabin for a response.

Hearing none, he allowed himself into the dimly lit room a handful of bandages clasped in his sweaty palms. The man known as Gibbs, first mate of the black pearl had been given the duty of watching over their unconscious captain until he was well enough to resume his role as captain. The first mate being a long time friend had gladly taken up this responsibility and was making sure that Jack was as comfortable as possible.

As he near the what appeared to be sleeping form of Jack, he noticed as he stirred and appeared to be waking up. Quickly he hurried over to his captain's side to get a closer look, grabbing a near by candle to illuminate the cut.

Elizabeth found her self waking to sound of the door knocking, the first thing she realized once she had woken that she was in an enormous amount of pain. Her head throbbed something terrible and there was a distinct odor coming from the room. Had her eyes adjusted to the room she would have realized that she was no longer in Port Royal, safely tucked away in her father's mansion. Instead she would have realized that she was on the black pearl, tucked away in none other than Jack's bed.

As her eyes started to adjust she found herself staring at none other than Gibbs, a rather worried expression clearly exhibited on his aged face. As he peered down at the face of his captain he couldn't help but notice that something seemed off about him, yet he couldn't quite place it so he shrugged the nagging feeling off.

"Gibbs?" she managed the croak out. Her voice sounding strange to her but she was too dizzy to notice let alone care.

"Er ye feeling better?" he asked concerned.

"Huh? What happened? Why do I feel like someone knocked me out?" she asked.

"Oh my the storm must 'ave hit ye harder than we presumed" he remarked.

"Storm? What storm? How did I end up here?" she continued to question.

"Oh my ye worse than I thought" he muttered as he backed away from Jack who was beginning to sound like a lunatic. Did he not remember the storm? As Jack began to fire more questions at him he ran from the room out onto the deck. There was only one person who might know what on earth was wrong with him. He knew Jack wouldn't be too pleased in going to visit _her _epically seeing as he had given no orders to do so.

He would deal with that later for now...

"Captain's orders we are to head to Tia Dalma's" he beckoned to the crew who were still hard at work repairing the ship as best they could.

The crew turned to him, very confused with a hint of fear hidden beneath their thick pirate masks. They all feared Tia Dalma and her mysterious ways, she could do things many believed only those in the league of Davy Jones could do. She was able to bring the dead back to walk the earth once more, she was able to bring a man cursed alive she was able to restore a ship she was able to do much more than they realized.

Mean while in the Captain's quarters, Elizabeth sat up straight looking around the cabin. It hadn't taken her long to realize from the moment she lay her eyes on Gibbs that she was in Jack's cabin on the pearl. From the fact her head was thumping and she was resting in his bed no doubt he had kidnapped her and knocked her out due to her protesting. The storm however along with the protesting she couldn't remember.

She put it down to an excess amount of rum that Gibbs had no doubt obtained and poured down his throat and the bang on her head ridding her of the memory of her protesting. Placing her hand to her head subconsciously as her head gave another pounding throb. As her hand rested on the still damp with blood cloth, she removed it and reached over to a pile of fresh ones Gibbs had dropped onto the bed as he left in a hurry. As she reached up with a fresh bandage to tie it in place her hands felt another piece of fabric or as she presumed another bandage.

She sighed at this, it made her wonder how much blood she had really lost. Undoing the bandage from a knot which appeared to have been tied at least four thousand times, she brought it down and placed it on the table next to a candle. Not bothering to see how much blood was on it.

As she looked around the cabin admiring a new collection of objects Jack had acquired since she was last on the pearl. She began to tie that new bandage around her head when her hand fell upon what appeared to be a large wad of hair. This confused her, her hair was usually very thin and rarely had a knot quite as large as the one she felt between her fingers.

Sweat began to roll down her face she didn't know why but she was beginning to feel nervous as if she was uncovering a secret. With her spare hand she wipe at her eyes removing the last amount of sleep that lied there, trying to ignore the sweat beads as they ran down her face.

She pulled the wad of hair closer to her face, and once she did she began to wish she hadn't. For there in her hand enticed between her fingers was a lock of dread locked black hair. There was only one person she knew who had black dread locked hair.

As a gust of wind blew out the candle sitting on the desk, only one was remaining lighting up the room. The ship gave sudden violent shake as a wave came crashing against the side of the pearl, the candle fell to the ground causing her to turn to look at the desk. Her newly acquired chocolate brown eyes fell upon a faded red bandanna, and has she reached for it she caught a glimpse of the back of her hand, black smudged it.

Hundreds of thoughts began to run through her mind.

Waking up on the pearl

No recollection of the storm

The bandanna

Gibbs

The Kohl

The dread locks

Everything was beginning to add up, and how she responded was how any one who had just found out they were now in the body of a man would now respond. She let out a blood curling scream, right before she passed out cold.


	5. A Pressure rising Carriage

Switched Forever

A/n: Here is the next chapter I am writing instead of going to sleep. Enjoy!

Chapter Five: A Pressure rising Carriage

Now just hearing the words Lord Cunningworth was enough to make Jack cringe, but actually seeing the man in person made Jack want to go and jump off of that cliff willingly. Just looking at him made Jack feel quite nauseous, and to add to the fact that Lord Cunningworth was eying Jack as a starved dog would eye a piece of meat. True enough Elizabeth's body was beautiful and her figure was clearly defined but the fact that Jack was in side of it and with him being a man and all it wasn't a position he would gladly take up.

Dressed in an elegant corset which was cut quite low at the top exposing Elizabeth's milky white chest, and then clinging onto her sides before puffing outwards towards the bottom. Jack felt more like a trophy instead of an actual person, and the fact that he might possibly have to be the trophy of Lord Cunningworth who looked like a relative of Gibbs. Made him swear a silent oath that if he ever switched bodies back with Elizabeth he would not wait a minute before sweeping her off back on to his grand ship and sailing away before the Navy had a clue.

As Jack sat in the carriage on the same bench but as far away as humanly possible from Lord Cunningworth, he turned his newly founded light brown eyes to the window located to his left. The view of the beach was truly breath taking and Jack wanted nothing more than to fling open the carriage door and run down towards the beach just to feel the sea beneath his feet once more. Instead he let out a huge sigh which no doubt reached the ears of not only Lord Cunningworth but that of the carriage driver who was sitting directly above the carriage.

Jack slowly became engrossed in watching the waves as they slowly crashed against the sandy beach that he did not realize that Lord Cunningworth's hand had made its way closer towards him. Nor did he realize that it was currently resting on his thankfully not exposed thigh.

However as Lord Cunningworth gave Elizabeth's thigh as small squeeze Jack yelped as he jumped so high the top of his hair graced the ceiling of the carriage. As Jack landed back in his seat, Lord Cunningworth suppressed a slight chuckle at this sight, obviously believing that Jack was obviously unexperienced.

Jack doing the only thing a woman can do, slapped his hand away and scooted so far against the side of his bench that he was squashed against the door of the carriage. The handle pushing deeply into his lower ribs causing him deep discomfort. Taking a deep breath he turned back to the window trying his best to enjoy the comforting waves, and not try to think that Elizabeth's body was just groped with an uglier more hairier version of Gibbs.

It was then that Jack's inner voice began to speak with him.

"**Since when have you been afraid of an old fat man?" **It spoke

"_Since when have I been fingered?" _He replied

"**Tortuga" **

"_That's different I'm the one using touching people not the other way around"_

"**Ha don't give me excuses your just afraid"**

"_Of What? What could I possibly be afraid of?" _He countered.

"**This man marrying or using you in this state, after all being a woman doesn't exactly help you"**

"_Hpmh, Governor Swann would never make 'Lizabeth marry this guy"_

"**Well technically you're dating him"**

"_I'm not dating him"_

"**Really?"**

"_Well I'm not Elizabeth is, and might I add who ever chose Lord What'sface has bad taste, probably the Guvernor" _

"**So tell me how is the brave Captain Jack Sparrow going to get out of this one?"**

"_..."_

"**What no plan?" **

"_Er not yet"_

"**Whats the matter, corset too tight?" **

"_Shut it you!"_

"**Sigh, why don't you, you know...use your new found qualities" **

"_Oh no not in this body I won't"_

"**Oh well suit your self"**

"_What no more bright ideas?"_

"**..."**

"_Hey don't leave me I need some ideas!"_

"**..."**

"_Oh well who needs him!" _

As Jack opened the eyes he did not remember closing, he took a deep long breath which he believed was greatly needed. He turned to Lord Cunningworth, slipped his hand down to the hem of the dress he currently wore and prepared for action. Why he was listening to the other part of his mind which he spent the whole time contradicting was beyond him, but it tended to be the part that was usually correct so he went with it. Hopefully he would not regret his next few actions.

Edging him self closer to where Lord Cunningworth sat, he gently raised the right side of his dress so that it now comfortably rested on his knee, exposing more leg than the dress offered. Although the action was small, the change was drastic and hopefully would make Lord Cunningworth feel just as uneasy had he had made Jack, after all you can't mess with a Sparrow and not expect to be messed with back. Where was the fun in that?

Pursing his soft red lips together and half closing his eyes he whispered a few words into the ear of Lord Cunningworth's ear. Now I shall not tell you what he said because then it would make me more anxious with each word I type. However I shall tell you that Lord Cunningworth's ears became as red as a tomato that had been excellently cooked so that it looked even more red than to begin with. His breathing became so irregular that sweat beads begun to roll down his large cheeks, instantly being absorbed in his hairy brown beard.

Jack watched and waited as he tried best not to think of what he was currently doing. Instead he watched Lord Cunningworth's dull gray eyes dart to where Elizabeth's long recently shaved leg was exposed. Looking at them with so much hunger that anyone else would have believed that he had never seen above the ankles of any woman before. Whether or not that is true no one will know but perhaps his later actions shall tell the tale themselves.

But as the carriage stopped, and Jack quickly exited leaving a still shocked Lord Cunningworth behind, who was clearly not expecting this from a Governor's daughter. Fate as it seems would have other plans for everyone, and Jack was not about to control Lord Cunningworth so easily with just the mere sight of a right leg. No it would take much more from him, and I assure you that Captain Jack Sparrow was not a man who despite the circumstance would continue to play this game. Well not willingly at least.


	6. Throw some holy water on the devil

Switched Forever

A/n: Just came back from the school dance and its 11pm and I'm exhausted however here I am writing. I do it for two reasons. One I absolutely love to write. Two reviews from readers like you always put a smile on my face. Thanks for all the reviews so far mates. Enjoy!

Chapter Six: Throw some holy water on the devil

"Untie me I swear I'm not the bloody devil!" Elizabeth screamed as she was dragged unwillingly out of Jack's dusty cabin onto the deck.

The crew surrounded her instantly bearing more ropes, a dirty blue bandanna, an apple and last but not least, a strangely shaped bottle bearing some sort of liquid substance. As the ropes tied around her wrists slowly became tighter due to her constant tugs, Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti made their way towards her. Their faces filled with concern and Gibbs shaking his head back and forth as he spoke. Seeing it has her only chance to get free of this uncalled for hostage situation she called to Gibbs.

"Gibbs please listen to me, I'm not who you think I am, there is nothing wrong with me I just woke up like this" Elizabeth said in a huge rush getting slightly flustered.

The crew stopped dead silent looking at Elizabeth with the up most disbelief on their speechless faces.

"Did he.." one crew member whispered to a short older man who she did not recognize.

"Aye he did" The stout man replied.

"Captain said please" Some one in the back enlightened her, as she stood their completely lost at why everyone was suddenly silent.

"This be worst than we thought" Gibbs muttered rushing to Elizabeth.

"Gibbs! Thank goodness you believe me. I just woke up here and I don't know where I was last thing I remember I was at home going to bed and then I woke up here with blood on my hands in Jack's cabin" she rambled on trying to find the right words to describe her new found situation.

"Someone bring something to gag him, the devil is upon him and he must be rid of" Gibbs exclaimed his eyes widening.

"WHAT! NO that is absolutely preposterous, I'm perfectly fine...well as fine as I can be in this state but wait no don't...mhwhm" She shouted as her sentence was cut short by the dirty blue bandanna gaging her.

"Mhmhmhmhmmhamheblamhamph" she attempted to speak.

"He be speaking tongues...someone fetch some something te rid the devil" Gibbs cried looking desperately from his friend and captain to the idle crew who stood solemnly watching as Jack struggled with the ropes acting as if...well as if the devil was really upon him.

"What de ye wrecken 'appened to the captain?" a worried Ragetti asked as he fumbled with his dirty wooden eye.

"Hard t' say" his long time partner Pintel replied.

"Here throw some holy water on the devil" A religious crew member spoke as he handed the oddly shaped bottle to Gibbs while holding his cross tightly as hung enticed around his dirty fingers.

Gibbs gratefully took the bottle and wasted no time in throwing the entire contents of the see-through bottle onto the unsuspecting Elizabeth. Who was currently too busy to notice what they were doing as she was trying to communicate to Cotton and his parrot as a last minute resort.

As the cold religious water hit Elizabeth full on in the face she turned to Gibbs the water stinging her eyes and making Jack's Kohl run down his tanned cheeks. Before Elizabeth even had a chance to curse at the dimwitted crew, Marty spoke from the helm.

"We're here"

"Where is here?" Elizabeth asked to no one in particular as her gag fell to her neck..

Instead of providing an answer they knocked her on the head with the blunt of a blade, the last thing she remember was being pulled into a long boat before everything went black.


	7. Is that your waist my dear?

Switched Forever

A/n: Sorry for the delay, here is the next installment of Switched Forever. Dedicated to my very loyal reader, Eric Bloodstone. Enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Is that your waist my dear?

The fresh sea breeze filled the surrounding air and Jack breathed it in deeply, the salty breath making him feel more at home than he had felt all day. Well, as home as he knew he could ever be in his current condition. When he had departed the carriage not too long ago he had found himself at a small dock that he was unaware existed in Port Royal, it was small and abandoned, save for two guards and a fairly small ship. A long gangplank was set against the ground leading directly to the side of the ship, a few feet in front of a decent size door. From where Jack stood it appeared that there was nothing more on the ship than that room, and perhaps whatever lay below deck. Suddenly he sighed, even though the sigh caught him off guard he knew the reason for his deep and sorrowful sigh. The small ship in front of him reminded him of his own ship, the Pearl, a beauty that was a legend across the oceans. His ship, that was currently so very far from him, although technically his own feet were at the current moment walking on its very decks, he wasn't there to admire its beauty and to stroke the…

Jack yelped suddenly.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not realized that Lord Cunningworth had appeared next to him, and spent the past few moments composing himself before wrapping his filthy hands around Elizabeth's waist. His dirty hand moving downwards quickly showing both his eager and intentions.

Jack slapped Lord Cunningworth's hand away quickly, spinning towards him in the same manner as Elizabeth. Elizabeth's soft eyes glaring full of distaste, her carefully plucked eyebrows narrowed showing Jack's true displeasure.

Lord Cunningworth paused for a moment, confused at Jack's actions. Had this beautiful woman before him, not been leading him on only minutes prior, exposing her thigh, and saying things that would make the ears of her very own father bleed?

"What's wrong_ sweetie_?

"Don't call me Sweetie, you insignificant…toad!" Jack exclaimed using a word he had heard Elizabeth use, before he turned and stormed off towards the ship, leaving behind a very turned on Lord Cunningworth.

He grinned and pulled out a once white hanky and gave his face a quick wipe taking extra care on his lips. The least he could do for the poor maiden who had read far too many romance novels was show her what a real man was like. Quickly he shoved the hanky back into his pocket, then he reached up with his right arm to wipe his nose against the sleeve of his coat.

"I'm coming darlin'" he called before adjusting his belt ever so slightly and rushing up the gangplank, leaving his guards to look at one another in amusement.

"Another poor maiden who was forced to meet Lord Cunningworth" one muttered as a the other gave a small sad chuckle at this truth. Little did they know Jack was not some poor maiden about to play Lord Cunningworth's little game, he wasn't even a maiden for crying out loud.


End file.
